Les larmes de Gaïa
by junon2
Summary: Vision de celle qui fut à l’origine de la vie dans la mythologie grecque sur ce que l’homme a fait de la Terre/ OS pour un concours


**Les larmes de Gaïa **

Auteur : junon2/ennostiel/calli Attha

Genre : philosophique

Rating : K (tout public)

Paring : Gaïa

Disclaimer : euh ? Il en faut un ? Ok ok je le fais…. La déesse ne m'appartiennent pas, ni à personne d'autre. Elle est l'héritage de la culture gréco-romaine, et son histoire appartient aux auteurs antiques (notamment Hésiode) qui nous ont transmis le mythe. (Satisfait ?)

Résumé : Vision de celle qui fut à l'origine de la vie dans la mythologie grecque sur ce que l'homme a fait de la Terre

Avertissement : Ceci est un écrit « original » pour un concours sur le forum **vampire Knight forever**. Le thème du dit concours étant : _l'écologie_. J'ai décidé de le voir via le prisme de la mythologie grecque.

Note de l'auteur : Tout m'appartient, enfin façon de parler. Le point de vue décrit ici n'engage que moi et moi seule. Ah oui, Gaïa dans la **Théogonie **d'Hésiode (VIIème siècle ACN) est la Déesse-Terre. Elle est l'ancêtre maternelle des races divines, mais enfante aussi de nombreux monstres. (Merci wikipédia pour l'explication courte). Dans mon histoire, elle est de manière générale la source de la vie sur Terre et donc la Terre elle-même.

Merci à **Elise-chan** pour la correction.

***************************************************************************

Mes yeux déversent des torrents de larmes, que rien n'assèche….

Mon cœur se déchire un peu plus à chaque instant qui passe, peinant à trouver la force d'encore battre?…

Mon âme hurle sa souffrance dans les ténèbres l'entourant mais rien n'apaise cette douleur…

Mon corps subit les meurtrissures, les coups, les plaies sans arriver à guérir et sans se défendre aucunement face aux coups…

Car oui, c'est moi qu'on défigure en cet instant. Moi, qu'on abime un peu plus à chaque action. Moi, qu'on viole et tue en dégradant ce qui est issu de mon corps. Comment des êtres qui me doivent la vie peuvent-ils me dégrader sans regret ? Je ne peux comprendre cette vie qui ne prend pas soin des autres, qui au nom de choses matérielles détruit presque tout sur son passage. Comment ces êtres sont-ils arrivés à ce stade-là ?

Aurais-je eu tort en leur donnant la vie ? Peut-être que ce bien immatériel est trop précieux …

Mais mes remords aujourd'hui n'y changeront plus rien…Et les larmes cascadent de manière continue sur mes joues rougies ; la douleur physique déchire mes entrailles un peu plus à chaque instant. Et mes yeux perses se posent sur mon corps, et à travers le voile humide qui couvre ma vue, j'admire le travail de l'Humanité, ce que mes Enfants ont fait de moi.

Les eaux autrefois si belles et claires d'Océan, source de vie, sont aujourd'hui égales au Styx, noires et immondes. Elles ne donnent plus la vie, mais apportent la mort et charrient des détritus qui mènent parfois aux Enfers les sujets de Poséidon. Mes vertes robes, celles qui couvraient mon corps d'étain, se déchirent sous l'action humaine et disparaissent un peu plus chaque jour, emmenant dans leur chute la vie qui autrefois les habitait et les rendait si riches. Les êtres vivants, ceux que j'ai enfantés avec Ouranos, meurent aussi sous les coups portés par leurs frères. Quand ils sont traqués, mis à mort volontairement ou non, c'est moi qu'on assassine. C'est moi qui hurle de souffrance quand mes descendants sont blessés et tués.

Je n'ai pas engendré que la vie, j'ai aussi donné forme et vie à la destruction et la mort.

Aujourd'hui, au fond de ma détresse, il ne me reste que mes yeux pour me lamenter et mon corps pour souffrir et reconnaitre mon erreur, l'injustice dont je suis la source. J'ai engendré ceux qui me tueront.

Et pourtant, parfois je sens la douce caresse d'une main apaisante ; l'effet d'un filtre guérisseur sur mon corps abimé ; une étreinte réconfortante qui assèche un peu les torrents de mes larmes… Car certains de mes Enfants prennent soin de moi, craignent ma mort et essayent d'apaiser les effets destructeurs des autres. Ils brandissent haut leurs slogans ; ils hurlent face aux souffrances qu'on m'impose ; ils réagissent face à la destruction de la vie… Oui, il y a encore dans cette Humanité matérielle des êtres qui mettent la vie en premier plan, qui veulent la protéger. Et cela, même si ce n'est pas toujours suffisant, bien souvent me rend espoir en eux, en moi et en l'avenir. Tant que quelqu'un se souciera de la vie, alors cette dernière pourra gagner et continuer de me vêtir, de m'habiter et de me rendre vivante.

L'espoir est source de vie et d'avenir…

Même si elle est faible, j'ai encore l'espérance, elle vit encore en moi… Car je veux croire que l'Humanité se réveillera, comprendra ma douleur et agira pour sauver ce qui peut l'être et soigner le reste.

Oui, je peux encore croire en ce que j'ai engendré…

***************************************************************************

_**FIN**_

Un peu spéciale j'en conviens et allégorique

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter


End file.
